Darkest Love
by DIFFERENT IS GOOD
Summary: Emmett is in love with Bella, in fact he's obsessed. But she won't give him the time of day. Finally in an act of desperation he takes her away. He'll do anything to make her love him, will she finally fall for him? Darkmet
1. Chapter 1

My angel, my beautiful Bella. The reason for my everything, and yet, she doesn't feel even the tiniest fraction of what I feel for her. My heart aches, that she isn't mine, that someday she could be someone else's. I do my best to scare off the scum even remotely interested in her. Which is a lot, because my beautiful Bell, is far to attractive for her own good.

I see the way other men look at her, how when she walks into a room everyone seems to look at her, to try and revolve around her, and her wonderful little world.

I can't stand it, that she doesn't look at me, that she doesn't know me. She's so far off in her little world of children. She's always volunteering at daycares, and babysitting for family. She loves kids. I know she yearns for some of her own. How I dream, of our children together. Of seeing her glowing with the pregnancy.

Bella pays for her coffee and walks out to her old Chevy, she doesn't want expensive things, she doesn't enjoy people spending money on her. I start my car and follow at a distance as she heads towards the daycare center. After this she's going home.

I've prepared for this, thought it over many times. I'd used her email, and informed all her contacts she'd be taking a vacation, the time she'd come back unknown. Because I didn't know how long this could take.

I felt bad for having to take her from all her friends and family, for having to do this, but I can't keep watching, I can't keep fantasizing. I need to act. She has to know, she has to find out her own feelings for me. I know she can love me, I can be anything, do anything. But let her go.

Two hours later she's driving home. I speed ahead, knowing exactly where to go. It's fairly private. The neighbors farther apart, and trees helping to give me coverage. I wait in my car the wet rag of chemical in my clammy hand. She parks, and begins digging through her bag for her keys.

I get out of the car stalking quietly behind her. She's so unobservant, so innocent, I'm glad it's me doing this and not some other.

In one quick movement I pull her against me, putting the rag to her mouth to muffle her scream. She thrashes slightly, before her eyes begin to roll.

"I'm sorry kitten, I love you, you'll see it'll all be better," and with that I pick her up and carry her to my car. I set her head on the pillow and lay her out in the backseat. There comfortable. She doesn't make a sound as I drive to my estate. It's only forty five minutes. The large house surrounded by trees and the fence. I feel like I'm trapping her, but I know it'll all be better she'll love it here.

"Oh kitten, you have know idea I've waited to be able to touch you, to have you in my home," I carried her to our room. Clothes already stocked in the closet, her favorite books on the bookshelf, a laptop, a T.V. and a small tray of food, all she'd ever need. I kissed her forehead.

"I'll count the minutes until you awake, kitten," with that said I sat on the floor watching the T.V. quietly.

I'd waited so long for this.


	2. Chapter 2

At some point in the night I fell asleep, I woke up to Bella's soft moaning. I sat up excitedly watching her, she rolled around a bit before sitting up. Her beautiful brown eyes opened and she rubbed her head. She looked around in terror, she was afraid of not know where she was.

"Kitten," I cooed softly. I stayed where I was kneeling on the floor. She jumped and looked at me.

"It's so good to see you awake, and in our home, I've waited so long for this," she frowned.

"What are you talking about? Who are you? Why am I here? Where-" I cut in.

"Shh, Kitten, slow down I'll get to that," I got up and grabbed the small tray from the dresser.

"First, how about a little food?" she bit her lip and nodded, tenderly taking a piece of fruit.

"It's not poisoned, I would never hurt you Kitten eat," she bit into the strawberry, a little juice running down her mouth. How I long to lick it up, but she wasn't ready, not yet.

"From that first day I met you I knew you were the one, I went to pick up my niece, when I met you. You were playing with the little kids laughing and smiling, and you were just… perfect," I let my mind drift with the memory.

"So you're some kind of stalker?" she quipped. My heart squeezed, and I nodded morosely.

"I wanted to know everything about you, to make you happy when you came here,"

"When I came here? I was taken, from my friends and family, and for what? What are you going to do to me?" she brought her knees to her chest.

"No, Kitten I'd never do anything to you. Not like that, I'd never forced myself on you. I love you. I brought you here, so you can see how much I love you, and how perfect we can be," she bit her lip her eyes getting glassy.

"What if I don't ever have any feelings for you," she whispered. My fist clenched.

"Don't say that! Don't _ever_ talk like that!" I roared. She flinched away, and sobbed into her pillow. I crawled onto the bed.

"No, no Kitten I didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry just the thought… it hurts, oh Kitten please don't cry it hurts to see you upset, don't cry," I ran my hand through her silky hair.

"You're okay, I'm here, you have everything you need," she continued to cry softly. And I continued to tell her sweet nothings. Finally she stopped crying.

"What's your name?" she asked quietly. I smiled slightly. Progress.

"Emmett," she stayed laying down staring at the wall. I laid content behind her, rubbing her arms.

"Do you think I'll actually be happy?" she asked. I kissed her cheek.

"God I hope so," I breathed. We laid together for hours, never talking, I breathed in her sweet scent, played with her soft hair, and enjoyed the feeling of her small body pressed to mine. Eventually we fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and realized with horror that Bella was gone. Immediately I ran out of the room, the front door was open. My heart pounded, she couldn't be gone not after I'd waited so long. I followed a few footprints in the mud, she had gone off into the woods. I ran following her trail, until finally she was right in front of me. I grabbed her quickly using surprise to my advantage and threw her over my shoulder. She kick and squirmed.

"Let me go! I won't tell anyone, just let me go!" she screamed. I didn't say anything, once we were back at the house, I locked the door, using the kiddy lock at the very top of the door, that I knew she couldn't reach. I hated doing this, I thought I would be able to trust her. I hauled her up into a guest room, we would go back to our room when she earned back the trust. I felt bad, but I didn't let it show, as I bound her leg to the bed, she had enough chain to go to the bathroom and move around, but not to escape.

My heart clenched in anguish, this wasn't suppose to be a prison, this was suppose to be our home. She had to realize that. She glared at me.

"You're broken my trust," I stated in a hard voice. "You'll stay in here, chained to the bed until you earn it back. There are alarms on the doors and windows that I will activate, and everything will be locked from now on," her bottom lip jutted out slightly.

"You're just going to keep me hostage?" I nodded.

"This is for us Bella, you'll see we're perfect for each other," she bit her lip.

"What about my dad, he's a cop," I shrugged.

"That's been taken care of," she huffed.

"What'd you do hack my email too," I averted my eyes.

"You did! You're sick have you ever heard of privacy? Of freedom?" I sighed.

"Once you realized your love this will all be forgotten," with that I got up.

"I'll get us food, and then we'll go over the rules,"

She picked at her tray of food. I sat on a chair next to the bed.

"You can have anything you want, clothes, food, jewelry, movies, electronics, name it it's yours. I'll have a laptop and a card you can use to order things. The laptop has been programmed and has safeguards so you cannot use any forms of communication, don't try it'll make things worse for you. As you have realized we're fairly remote out here I have lots of land and no neighbors for miles. No one ever comes around so you cannot run, and screaming will do you know good," she frowned as she ate.

"Life here will get better, I'll allow you more freedom as you gain my trust, eventually you'll be able to go back to being with your friends and family," she gulped.

"How long will that be?" she asked. I shrugged.

"How ever long it takes," I answered. I left her to watch T.V. and get settled in while I went to my study, I needed to think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Good day peeps! I haven't heard much from ya! But then again you haven't heard much from me either! Anwho let's get this story going shall we? **

**Bella**

I never thought I'd be one of those girls, the ones on T.V. you here about that just go missing. Of course no one knew I'd gone missing, my captor Emmett had somehow hacked my email, and told everyone I was going on some vacation. I got up and walked around seeing how far the chain allowed me. I could get into the shower, and if I tried a little out the door, dangling out the window didn't exactly sound like the best situation. Oh how the hell was I getting out of here?

Perhaps the worst, and most despicable thing about this whole kidnapping situation, was the fact that my captor was extremely handsome. He was big with powerful muscles, he had short dark curly hair, blue eyes, and dimples when he smiled. I hated that I enjoyed looking at him so much. I hated this house the one I'd never get to leave. I hated this chain, that was really starting to bug me. And I especially hated Emmett, the man who claimed to love me and decided kidnapping was the best thing to do. Had he just approached me in real life I would have accepted a date, but no the bear has to lock me away.

A damsel in distress awaiting my handsome prince, like that'll ever happen know one knows where I am or that my departure was not consensual.

I stared at the wall for a good thirty minutes before I cracked, I reached for the remote and began watching T.V. As my own personal form of rebellion I watched the movies you had to buy, of course looking at this room and from what I've seen of the house, it won't matter. He must be loaded!

Which confused me, he was rich, he was handsome, and he was… kind of sweet, so why has he resorted to kidnapping? I sighed and laid my head on the pillow, why did my life go from normal to freaky?

**Emmett **

She was mine, she was mine, she was mine. Work didn't exactly get done, not that I had work to do, I sat in my study looking at the computer monitor. All I could think was about that gorgeous creature who was mine, finally after so long, just mine.

No other man would ever be able to look at her, no other will ever hold her heart. I smiled to myself, that sounded so wonderful. I decided to go visit her. I poked my head in the door.

"Hey kitten, enjoying yourself?" she was laid out on the bed watching T.V. She didn't answer she just continued gazing at the screen.

"I made arrangements for us to go to my other home, it's on a private island you'll love it," she sat up and looked at me strangely.

"How is it that you're incredibly handsome, and rich and yet you have to resort to kidnapping?" I joined her on the bed sitting on the end.

"Of course woman have showed interest, but they all want just one thing, my money. And then I met you, and it was like fate! I knew the moment I saw you, you were the one,"

"But how? How can you be so sure? You took me away on the chance that I might return these feelings. What happens if I don't? Will you just kill me? I'm not some possession to be taken at will. I am a human being," I kneeled in front of her cupping her face in my hands.

"Some day you _will _thank me, someday you _will _love me," my voice was low and deadly calm. She glared at me and attempted to get out of my grip.

"No I won't! You don't know anything about love! You're just some creep who stalks poor unsuspecting girls, and when they don't return your so called affections you probably kill them!" I was angry, she didn't know me yet. I was a man in love, not some killer, how could she possibly think that? I needed to go to my gym and punch it out. She whimpered, I let go my tight grip, she rubbed at her cheeks, they were already darkening. Oh god, I hurt her.

"Sorry," I mumbled quickly, I needed to get out of here. I was becoming what she had said, a monster a killer, I'd already hurt her. I needed to get to the gym, I needed to forget, she always said getting any unwanted feelings out makes you feel betters. She always said I'd be able to forget, she promised that.

**Hmmm so what's going on? I know I know I know! But I'm not telling yet you need to wait! **

**Kim **


	5. Chapter 5

**This message will be brief but… I have to take a break. More like I'm being forced off the computer, because my grades have dropped, my computer time is restricted. I can still pop on for email every now and again. So I'll be doing occasional review replies, and messaging. Please no harsh words, I'll have this solved soon! **

**JESSERS**


	6. NEWS UPDATE RETURN

To all my readers, I am so sorry.

I've encountered stories I love and have literally felt my heart fall that they were never going to be updated.

All I can say is life took a turn for the worse, death, depression, and school weighed on me heavily.

I will be slowly returning where I left off to hopefully finish my stories. Please PM me if any of you have any ideas or feedback, I need to 'refind' my stories.

I. Am. Back.


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry about that I've been up all night writing and my tired eyes clicked the wrong thing SOOO SORRY here it is, Short but an update. **

**A land lost in time: **

Kate Denali took the world by storm, the daughter of a self-made tech giant she knew that money wasn't the most important thing in the world. She still remember the slew of apartments, the water bill being cut off occasionally, and her dad working himself ragged on his inventions. When he made it big, and the money flowed in, he took it in stride.

"Now Katie, we may have money, and we may own things, but that money cannot own or have us okay?" She'd nod, but still, she loved the space, the pretty clothes, and the stability. For once Kate could relax, school was taken care of, bills, in fact they had so much excess it made her sick at first. Those were the happy times, when charity functions were a Denali specialty, and the family only owned 3 cars. They lived in a modest 3-bedroom loft in the city with lovely views. They were rich, but they were happy to live a standardized life.

Sasha Volturi's buxom hips sashayed her happiness, and her family's goodwill. Tanya and Irina her daughters from another marriage were all too happy to play poor us.

Kate wasn't sure when exactly it happened but soon money owned them. They moved to a mansion, Daddy acquired a taste for finer things. Sasha loved to settle assets in family's names, and spoil her daughters, she even learned Kate's weakness.

Kate Denali was in love, and Sasha could already see the dollar signs attached to his name.

Emmett McCarthy.

**Emmett**

Emmett didn't like remember the things that had been, he liked to focus his thoughts on better thoughts, the inevitable future. Bella Swan, his enigma, his forever, his current accompaniment to his private island. It had been a generous gift from Carlisle Cullen, after one of his firms rebuilt and updated many leading hospitals and rehab centers throughout the country. One that led to the recovery of Carlisle's own daughter Rosalie. Her addiction was a publicity scandal, and Emmett knew all too well Carlisle's bad taste for drug abuse, that was another reason why Bella was such as strong match. He knew that even the toughest press, and most demanding of elites, would never weaken her resolve to remain pure, and a good example to children.

She'd launched a campaign in parts of the city to teach the effects of drugs to children involved in gang and poverty affiliated children who didn't know any better. While her life had been at risk, much to the chagrin and horror of Emmett, she'd inspired him to anonymously back her efforts.

He prayed someday she found out the nicer things he'd done for her.

**It is rather short, but as I said progress is slow, I want to start of slow and steady to ensure a good story line, and quality work, let me know what you think!**


End file.
